greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris/Goddess Girls
'Iris '''is one of the main supporting characters from the book series ''Goddess Girls. Her best friend, Antheia is one of the minor supporting characters. She has invented rainbow slides and is a popular student at Mount Olympus Academy, also known as MOA. Besides the four Goddess Girls, she is also a social student. Being one of the friendly students, she is likely acquainted with Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone, as the four share the role as the four most popular goddessgirls at MOA. All of them have shown friendly contact with Iris when they have conversations, and when she stars in a role in the series. Iris is also friends with Pandora, and Pheme, since they either wanted to partner up with her or ask for her support and help. Though the two times they tried, Iris unfortunately wasn't there to come to their aid. Personality Iris is known as the school optimist, being the optimistic and cooperative one of the goddessgirls community. Additionally, she is faithful and bubbly with the Goddess Girls. She is also very easygoing and will rarely turn her back to anyone. Iris is an extremely trustworthy, reliable and honest person. She will do anything to keep a secret as she treasures them and vows to keep them a secret. She puts her own safety or feelings behind her because she cares of others as well, indicating that she is a selfless person. Iris's background and doings usually get her into trouble, however she isn't the jealous or rude type at all. She sticks to her promises and is simply honest and loyal to her friends. Iris makes it clear to everyone and herself that no one's perfect. Still, Iris easily and maturely handles her own conflicts, but even though she may make some mistakes at first, she learns from them like a Goddess should. The type of personality Iris hates is bragging and boasting, along with shallowness. Instead, she'd rather her friends be genuine like her. Iris showcases a loving and open heart to most people. She often sees the light of their personality and brings it forth. Overall, Iris is a knowledgeable person who is fascinated in others' interests, and encourages everyone to be themselves. She enjoys people who can relate to her or if they have a lot in common. Early Life Having to live with her three annoying older sisters nicknamed the infamous pickers, also known as the Harpies, Iris always feels like the mature one of the bunch. Things haven't really changed between the sisters even as they grew older, though. Even so, Iris loves her sisters very much, but sometimes wishes that she wouldn't need to scold them as much. School Life Iris has an entertaining school life with a few misadventures. This includes indirectly conversing with her crush Zephyrus by the bravery of her BFF, Antheia. Still, the two have declared that they've liked the same guy ever since sixth grade. They try for this doesn't get in between them. Meanwhile, Iris feels left out of the picture since even she's an immortal, all she can do is have a colorful personality and make rainbows, which she proves herself worthy of being a student helper Messenger of MOA with the approval of Zeus and Hermes. Still, Iris has delicate wings that are unable to fly her anywhere. She turns down the offer that Zeus bestows upon her, giving her wings. Instead, Iris is satisfied with her own sturdy rainbow slides. As a part-time job, Iris sometimes tends to the Hungry, Hungry Harpy Café in the summer. Friends Antheia - Antheia and Iris explicitly had a rocky friendship due to their constant matching crushes. However, Iris would do anything for Antheia, as Antheia for Iris as well. Concluding "Iris the Colorful", Antheia and Iris solemnly swear that the two are not going to let a boy get in between their friendship ever again. Aphrodite - Aphrodite agreed with Iris' statements on how the godboys are underestimating the goddessgirls. She is an acquaintance of Iris. Apollo - Apollo was dependent on Iris for writing a perfect message to Cassandra, which she successfully does. In return, she gains Apollo's respect. She used to have a crush on Apollo, but she also is on rather fine terms with Artemis as well. Artemis - Artemis thanked Iris when she signed the petition for goddessgirls to compete in the games. In "Athena the Proud", Iris caretakes Artemis' dogs when she's away, and Artemis well appreciates it, thanking them anyways. Artemis trusts Iris into keeping secrets, such as Iris who easily took the hint that Apollo meant for his letterscroll (in "Iris the Colorful") for Cassandra. Artemis' dogs - Iris volunteers in taking care of Artemis' dogs. They should by now learn to like her. Athena - Athena borrowed color-changing nailpolish and from Iris. Athena admires Iris and Antheia's helpfulness in taking part of caring for Artemis' dogs. Boreas - Despite being original rivals at first, she and Boreas eventually share a warm friendship. She enjoys how Boreas is treating Antheia and is glad that he isn't as far and distant as he seemed at first. Cassandra - Cassandra and Iris are likely friends. Due to Antheia's jealousy over Apollo liking Cassandra instead of her, Iris remarks about how Antheia should not treat Cassandra differently. Cassandra packs Iris a double fortune, enlightening her. Hera - Hera has entrusted Iris with delivering messages from the Immortal Marketplace and back, as well as giving her the honor of being the official Goddess of Rainbows. Medusa - Medusa is seen helping Iris search for the pitcher in Zeus's office. She also appears to like the company of Antheia. Also, Medusa appears to be a class buddy of Iris. Pandora - Pandora wanted Iris to be her partner for a special school event, but saw that she was already partnered up with Antheia. She and Iris appear to get along nonetheless. Persephone - Since Persephone knew how the Underworld was like, Iris asks the assistance of the goddessgirl to draw her a helpful map, which she does. Persephone and Iris have shown to be at least acquaintances before. Poseidon - Poseidon was a former crush of Iris, however the two remain as current friends. Pheme - Pheme's gossips got too out of hand, and Pheme thought that Iris would be there to support her in her time of need, but like everyone else, Iris had to turn away from her to avoid getting gossiped about. Usually, Pheme finds something juicy to gossip out of Iris. The Harpies - The Harpies are somewhat immature sisters of Iris, however Iris still loves them as who they are, fending for them if needed. Iris sometimes gets agitated by how they treat (sometimes annoyingly tease) her. She helps them out in the school breaks in their café establishment. Ultimately, Iris thinks that she acts as the older sister. Zephyr - Zephyr and Iris have denied a romantic bond ever since they met as friends, as they spend a lot of alone-time together but they simultaneously get interrupted. Zephyr admires Iris's constant loyal bond with others and her positive outlook, whilst Iris admires Zephyrus' kindness and helpfulness. The two have a lot in common, however Zephyr expresses how he likes Iris instead of Antheia, as Antheia is already paired up with his brother, Boreas. Zeus - Iris is interested in helping MOA retrieve water from the River Styx, and later on develops the power to create rainbow slides and suddenly become a messenger of the gods. Iris and Zeus have shared a secretive teacher-student bond, as Iris has been caught in the act of eavesdropping, however Zeus rewards Iris, for her courage and heroism, the honor of becoming the official Goddess of Rainbows and the assistant messenger of MOA. Appearance Iris has bright wavy hair and feathery wings that can change color depending on her mood or outfit, she has dark eyebrows, lavender eyes, and light skin. Outfits She has pink bands around her wrists. She also wears makeup such as nailpolish and eyeshadow that can change color as well, and currently the color is purple. Iris also has rainbow earrings. She wears lavender purple chitons with pink buttons, pink wristbands, pale red lipstick, and dark purple sandals. Iris wears many variations of the same outfit in the colors of the rainbow, or many different colors in general. Iris changes her chiton depending on the occasion or her mood. Items Iris is seen on the front cover of "Iris the Colorful" carrying a dark turquoise pitcher with ancient Greek patterns on it. @.PlzzNo from quotev was hereh holla @ me Powers As a character's powers are limited in books, see Iris for a full description of her and her abilities. * Iris has the ability to create powerful balls of magic from her fingertips and throw them in the air, whether they're rainbow fireworks or rainbows in general. * Her rainbows can be used as slides for her to ride instead of flying. She can zip up the slides and run on the rainbows. * Unlike in the mythology, Iris is incapable of flying due to her wing size. Iris is able to move her wings, maybe even a flitter above the ground, but no gliding. It is likely that Iris can gain the power of flight once she's older. Still, Iris is a whiz when it comes to handling the winged sandals. * Iris' hair can change to multiple colors, some at the same time. * Iris can sense the auras of the people around her, an ability she was born with. Appearances in books *In "Artemis the Loyal", Iris makes her book debut. She and Antheia play a small role in the book by assisting Artemis and her three Goddess Girl BFFs by signing the petition. *In "Pandora the Curious", Pandora wishes to have Iris as her Science-ology Fair partner, but got stuck with Epimetheus instead. Pandora even tries to get Poseidon as her partner, although he said that he did not wish for a girl partner. *In "Pheme the Gossip", Pheme considers Iris as a friend because she believes that Iris would accept her, although Iris cannot accept her for being such a gossip queen. *In "Persephone the Daring", Eurydice dares Iris to make a rainbow in the shape of a heart with her powers. Everyone claps for Iris. Iris also helps take care of Adonis. *In "Cassandra the Lucky", Iris is one of the popular students chosen to add their animal to the carousel in the middle of the Immortal Marketplace. Iris does not have her personal animal, however she decides to paint the carousel with her rainbow colors. *In "Athena the Proud", Iris takes the responsibility of taking care of Artemis' dogs. *In "Iris the Colorful", Iris starts the book off by creating rainbows at the front of the school. Using a power throw to test her limits, she throws an extremely large rainbow, almost hitting Zeus. She was supposedly getting into trouble, until Zeus found out of how much the other students trusted her. He then tasks her to pick up a pitcher from Ship Shape, a pitcher store with the owners Ceyx and Alcyone. Still, she discovers that Styx retrieved the pitcher just before her. She goes to the Hungry, Hungry Harpy Café for information, likely suspecting that the Harpies drove Styx to skeptical decisions of the pitcher's safety. That being said, Iris voluntarily decides to fetch the pitcher from the Underworld in order for Zeus' secretive plan to work. She gets interrupted by the presence and explicit return of Gaia, but in order for Iris to prove herself worthy, she gets challenged by Styx and Gaia to drink from the water of the River. Iris does so and swipes the pitcher successfully. Eventually, she falls from her last resort rainbow, and Zephyrus catches her. This often happens around the book. As soon as the Titan monster Typhon arrives, Iris outwits the monster easily and receives her reward from a war and utter destruction the next day. * In "Aphrodite the Fair", if Iris were to have a servant for a whole day, she would make them polish her rainbow slides. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters